Adeptus Custodes
This is a profile for the Adeptus Custodes from Warhammer 40k. Summery The Adeptus Custodes, known as the Legio Custodes before the Horus Heresy, is the Imperial Adeptus responsible for guarding the Imperial Palace and the physical body of the Emperor of Mankind. It is an elite cadre of genetically-engineered transhuman warriors who are even more potent in combat than the Adeptus Astartes. They are to the Space Marines as the Emperor is to His Primarchs, and it is rumored that they were created using the Master of Mankind's own genecode. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Known Leaders/Champions *Captain Generals **Constantin Valdor **Beyreuth **Aesoth Koumadra **Excelsor **Tybanus Lencilius **Galahoth **Andros Launceddre **Trajann Valoris Commanders *Custodian Tribunate *Shield-Captain/Tribune *Lockwardens **Borsa Thursk **Jaeharl Feldorus Ghau **Tauramacchis Ossian **Pydanoris Calligus **Archimallus Tychor **Tauramacchis Ossian **Tybaris Constor Champions *Librarians *Master of the Forge *Chaplains Other Military Units Troopers *Custodian Guard *Sentinel Guard *Sagittarum Guard Elites *Hetaeron Guard *Aquilon Terminator *Ephoroi *Allarus Custodian *Custodian Warden *Vexilus Praetor Fast Attack *Agamatus Jetbike Squadron *Vertus Praetor Dreadnaught *Contemptor *Contemptor-Galatus *Contemptor-Achillus *Telemon Vehicles *Coronus *Caladius *Pallas *Venerable Land Raider *Rhino *Grav-Rhino *Grav-Raider *Grav-Spartan Aircraft *Stormbird *Orion *Aquila Lander *Talion Spaceships *Battle Barge *Strike Cruiser *Gladius Frigate *Hunter Destroyer *Nova Frigate |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Infantry weapons Vehicle weapons Equipment Relics Territories Terra * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Adeptus Custodes are always on guard there as it is their job to protect the vessel of the God Emperor of Mankind) * Territory type: Home World * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 4 Galactic Domination: Though they do not have an actual fleet of their own, They are part of the Imperium of Mankind itself. and the Imperium has ships that are capable of Faster than Light Travel across the Milky Way Galaxy in relative speeds. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (Adeptus Custodes if travelling to other worlds are capable of traveling at incredible speeds across the galaxy using the Warp), Superhuman Augmentation (They are to the Space Marines what the Space Marines are to humans), Power Armor (The Adeptus Custodes are granted some of the best Wargear the Imperium has to offer when defending the Emperor himself) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A Large Country: The Custodian Guards are charged with the single task of defending the Imperial Palace as well as protecting the Emperor of Mankind, the Imperial Palace spans real world Himalayan Mountain Range or more which is roughly 147,181 km^2, with 4,029,854 rooms. Power Stats DC: Dwarf Star: '''(likely '''Solar System) The strength of the Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes, Trajann Valoris is said to currently be the strongest and deadliest warrior in the entire Imperium of Man, beneath only the reborn Primarch Roboute Guilliman himself. Unknown, but far higher: Custodes' Dreadnoughts are likewise far superior to regular Dreadnoughts, but to what extent is unknown. Large Island, likely far higher: '''An Adeptus Custodes' Terminator Armor is far more powerful than the Terminator Armor of a Space Marine, and carries much greater weaponry. '''Large Island: Considering they are superior to the standard Space Marine, 1,000 Custodes were capable of destroying Gharkhul Blackfang's Ork WAAAGH which had overwhelmed three Space Marine armies, killing 100,000 Orks and losing only 3 of their own. Durability: Dwarf Star: (likely Solar System) The strength of the Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes, Trajann Valoris should scales to Primarchs. Unknown, but far higher: '''Superior to regular Dreadnoughts which can shrug off the strongest Plasma Weapons. '''Large Island, likely far higher: '''As above their Auramite Armour as regular Terminator plate is above Astartes' Power Armour. Can survive the explosions of Macro-cannon shells. '''Large Island: '''Custodes' Auramite Armour is far more durable than Astartes' Terminator Armor, which can endure high-end Plasma and Melta Weaponry.' '''Speed: FTL+': Adeptus Custodes when using Imperial Ships that can travel through the Warp that can travel faster than light. Massively FTL+ Combat & Reaction Speed: Trajann Valoris' speed and reactions are close to that of a Primarch. Massively Hypersonic to FTL Combat Speed & Reactions: Even the weakest Custodes have reactions far faster than that of Marines, and average Custodes can react and process information in less than a Microsecond, and skilled Custodes should undoubtedly have faster reactions than experienced Marines who can react in a nanosecond. Subsonic: Custodes in Terminator Armor are considered as fast as a Space Marine. Subsonic+: Custodes Movement Speed which are much faster than Astartes. Skills Stats Considering that they are superior versions of the Space Marines, they would have all the skills of a marine and more with the best training and wargear that they possess. Strengths/Pros They are considers the greatest fighting force ever to be deployed by the Imperium of Man and the greatest of the Emperor's creations with his own Geneseeds. Weaknesses/Flaws None notable, however, considering they swore to protect the Imperial Palace and the Emperor of Mankind, it would be unlikely that they would travel to other locations in the Galaxy. The only time they do travel is with the Emperor (when he was still alive) Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery CustodesArt.jpg|The Standard Custodian Armor CustodesArt8th.jpg|The Adeptus Custodes actually being deployed into battle. Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Protagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Sci-Fi Category:Army Category:Science Category:Tier 9-B Conquest